1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag functioning as a golf cart and a foot stand, more specifically, a golf bag using the retainment between a pair of retainers of a pair of retaining elements on a pair of wheels and a pair of insert holes on a primary and a pair of secondary supports of a golf bag, as well as the insertion between a pair of fix buttons of a pair of engagement elements on the golf bag and a pair of insert holes of a pull rod to enable the said wheels and the pull rod to easily engage with the golf bag, thereby, to pull the pull rod for moving the golf bag forward.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the traditional golf bag usually has a shoulder strap disposed on the back side of the said golf bag to enable the user to carry the golf bag on the shoulder and move the golf bag along for golfing. However, generally, the golf course occupies quite a big area and the golf clubs placed in the golf bag are very heavy, therefore, the user easily becomes tired after shouldering the golf bag for a long time. There is a foot stand bag with a foot stand disposed on the golf bag and capable of standing the golf bag temporarily on the fairway. However, the foot stand bag can""t be dragged to move but is placed on a fixed point on the fairway; for moving, the user still needs to carry the golf bag on the shoulder and still gets tired due to carrying for a long time.
There is a golf cart permitting the user to install the golf bag on the golf cart and to move the golf bag forward by pulling the golf cart so as to solve the mentioned shortcoming of getting tired from shouldering the golf bag for too long. However, the golf cart is an independent unit separated from the golf bag, therefore, the user has to carry both the golf bag and the golf cart to the golf course and that is very inconvenient to the user.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf bag functioning as a golf cart and a foot stand; upper and lower pivot joint elements are symmetrically disposed at upper and lower ends on one lateral plane of the golf bag; wherein, a pair of primary supports is pivotally disposed on the upper pivot joint element and a pair of secondary supports is pivotally disposed on the lower pivot joint element; the free end near the distal end area of the primary support is bent to a certain angle to make the distal end of the primary support downwardly superpose the distal end of the secondary supports when the primary and the secondary supports are opened outward; a pair of wheels are disposed at the distal ends of the primary and the secondary supports; a pair of hollow retaining elements are pivotally and respectively disposed on the inner sides of the wheels corresponding to the distal end positions of the primary and the secondary supports can insert into the receiving spaces of the retaining elements; through the retainment between a pair of retainers disposed on the upper and the lower planes of the retaining elements and a pair of insert holes disposed on the primary and the secondary supports, the wheels and the distal ends of the primary and the secondary supports are engaged together.
Another objective of the present invention is to dispose a pull rod on the upper and lower pivot joint elements; the pull rod sequentially penetrates through a pair of engagement elements disposed respectively on the upper and the lower pivot joint elements; a pair of fix buttons on one side of the engagement elements retain onto the insert holes disposed on the pull rod, thereby the pull rod and the golf bag are associated with each other; therefore, through the retainment between the retainers of the retaining elements on the wheels and the insert holes of the primary and the secondary supports of a golf bag, as well as the insertion between the fix buttons of the engagement elements on the golf bag and the insert holes of the pull rod, the wheels and the pull rod are easily engaged with the golf bag for pulling the pull rod to make the golf bag move forward.
To enable a further understanding of the objectives, the configurations as well as the features and the functions of the structural device of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.